Some optical inspection apparatus uses a bright-field optical system that mainly uses specular reflected light components to perform image recognition of the surface shape of an inspection target. However, specular reflected light components used in the bright-field optical system tend to cause illuminance unevenness.
Illuminance unevenness causes noise in image recognition. This makes it difficult to properly identify the surface shape of an inspection target by using image recognition.